


[Podfic of] Bryce and Chuck Working Together

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bryce ends up Chuck's handler instead of sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Bryce and Chuck Working Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bryce and Chuck Working Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33562) by Sloth. 



Cover Art provided bylavenderfrost.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/57xzo6qnstylusz/Bryce%20and%20chuck%20working%20together.mp3) | **Size:** 16 MB | **Duration:** 17:47

  
---|---


End file.
